KH BBS Ragno edition
by ragnorock120
Summary: my versoin of Aquas side of BBS and i included my OC like always now read and enjoy. I don't own KH but i wish i did.


**This idea popped in my head and I am also postponing Pocket monsters online and Tloz Ragno for a little and maybe I will get reviews *sigh* oh well but I will post at least 3 chapters of this and I hope to get at least two reviews good or bad that's how I do things for all I care those two can be the only one's reading it as long as they review. Man I'm ranting again but please enjoy as I add my OC Ragnorock in this so I hope you enjoy. Pleas R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts.**

**If you want to know what Ragnorock looks like then go to my profile and look at the description there.**

I lay in my bed and looked up at the ceiling it was blank but I turned my head to see my room it had papers here and there about an old myth I was studying very hard to disprove Master Eraqus about only the light can be used for the darkness is evil as he would always say. Tomorrow was the mark of mastery exam and I was hoping to reveal not only my skill but something else as well and I am going to prove the master wrong I read of Keyblade wielders who used light and darkness to battle and they were almost invincible I looked outside and remembered I agreed to meet Ventus, Aqua, and Terra today for the meteor shower. I got out of bed and walked out of my room and went out of the castle and up to top of the hill.

"Hey Ragno" I heard a feminine voice come from behind me. I turned and saw Aqua one of my best friends and the one I had feelings for but I did good to hide it. I smiled.

"Hey Aqua going to the meeting place" she nodded and caught up to me.

"Yeah Terra said he'll leave in a minute and Ven was not in his room so I guess he's already there" I nodded and walked up the hill.

"I finally perfected the skill I was studying" she looked at me worried.

"I hope you know what you're doing darkness is a dangerous thing to tap into" I nodded.

"I know Aqua and I appreciate your concern thanks and if it's too much for me I want you to promise me that you will take me down right there" she was shocked at my request but she knew why I had asked her that and nodded I smiled and we made it to the top of the hill and Ven was already there waiting.

"Hey Aqua Ragno Ven am I late" I turned and saw Terra walking up to us. I waved.

"Hey Terra" Ven had reached us.

"Hey guys want to spar before the meteor shower hits" I summon The Way to the Dawn and stand in my ready stance (A/N it looks like Riku's from dream drop distance) and Ven stood ready in front of me holding his Keyblade back hand facing me. I ran towards him and swung my blade down he blocked he countered left I blocked and feinted and knocked him down and had my Keyblade pointed at his neck.

"I win Ven" he laughed I held by blade back hand and used my free hand and helped him up and Aqua had managed to beat Terra so it me against her. She stood ready and so did I Terra and Ven sat off a safe distance to watch. I charged first and swung she blocked and countered I parried and swung horizontally she blocked with reflect magic and I was pushed back she shot two balls of magical energy.

"Dark shield" a barrier sprang up and deflected the blasts "Dark blast" I shot flames of dark energy at her she narrowly dodged them I used this opportunity and got close and the tip of my blade rested on her neck she stopped and smiled.

"I guess you beat me huh good match… you used the power of darkness didn't you" I nodded lowering my blade and it disappeared.

"Yeah you made me use my ace in the hole during a spar you are improving your skills greatly" a streak went through the sky and I pointed up and we all saw the meteor shower I went on for hours Terra and Ven decided to turn in early for tomorrow and only me and Aqua were left looking up at the night sky the shower had stopped and there wasn't a cloud in the sky 'now or never' I though to myself I turned and looked at Aqua she had her eyes closed enjoying the serene quietness that surrounded us.

"Hey Aqua" she turned toward me and opened her eyes.

"Yes anything wrong" I shook my head.

"No just needed to tell you something and I'm trying to find a way to say it" she smiled.

"you know you can tell me anything" I nodded trying to put the words together in my head I had known her for well my whole life and now here we are how do I say this man if only there was a book on how to tell a girl you love her I sighed.

"Aqua I…I…I love you" she looked surprised I closed my eyes awaiting the lecture something along 'were friends and nothing more' or 'why did you say that you're like my brother' but what I heard shocked me.

"I…I love you too Ragno" I opened my eyes and saw Aqua blushing deeply she had returned my feelings on impulse I leaned forward and kissed her and she immediately kissed back. We separated and I was the first to talk.

"we should get back" she nodded and we went back to the hall hand in hand and we slept in the same bed and I was happy I finally admitted my feelings to her and I had a light to my darkness which I would need on the path I walk but I know I will be safe and that I will keep her safe.

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one R&R and I hope the Goddesses are watching over you.**


End file.
